The Turquoise Ninja of Water
by darkninja12
Summary: This is a story me and my best friend wrote a couple years ago where we put her in the world of Ninjago as an elemental master. I started reading it the other day and thought it was funny, so I decided to post it. (Set after season 4)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Dark Ninja here. So I'm taking a break from my "Children of Spinjitzu" fanfic for awhile. I watched the first episode of Sons of Garmadon today and let me just say it was frickin AMAZING! I had my doubts about it at first, especially with the new design changes and all that, but you get used to it real fast. And honestly, I think I might like Sam Vincent as Lloyd more than Jillian Michaels even though she did a great job and will be missed. Anyway, back to what I was saying: Since season 8 of Ninjago is going on right now, I'm gonna put COS on hold until I finish the season, just in case anything happens that might affect the plotline of my story. If that makes sense. Just for any of ya'll who read my story, and care, I probably won't be updating until the end of February or beginning of March.**

 **Okay, so this is a story I wrote back in 2014 with my best friend while on a long car ride. I found it in a notebook a couple weeks ago and thought it was funny, so I decided to type it up while I'm not writing COS. Basically, we put my friend, Elisha, in the world of Ninjago as an elemental master. It takes place after season 4, and obviously we didn't know Nya was going to be the water ninja, so we gave Elisha those powers. Everything about Elisha in this story is completely truthful, except for her age and last name. At the time we wrote this, we were about eleven, and we thought it would be strange for Cole to have a crush on an 11 year old, so we made her 18 instead. I changed her last name when typing it for privacy's sake. This story is mostly canon, the only thing changing is the Cole-Nya-Jay love triangle which we're pretending never happened. That plot element was the only thing that ever caused an argument between us, (she was team Conya, I was team Jaya) so we decided to just get rid of it rather than fight about it. Since it never happened, Jay and Nya are still a couple in this story, although Elisha was not happy about it, which is probably why she wrote Jay out to be a not so very likeable character in this fic. But I told her the only way she could end up with Cole was if Jay and Nya were still together, so she agreed. Because who would pass up the oppurtunity to date Cole?**

 **I tried to copy the story word-for-word from our original manuscript, but I tweaked a few grammar and spelling errors to make it easier for ya'll to read. Remember, this is the work of two sixth grade girls in a mini van so it's not gonna be the best thing you've ever read. But I hope you like it and maybe laugh just a little. Now I'll stop talking so you can actually read the story. Have fun!**

 _ **At the Destiny's Bounty…**_

It was a regular day in Ninjago. Master Chen had been banished to the cursed realm and Ninjago was at peace. Now that there was no evil, the ninja were becoming rather bored and had a lot of spare time on their hands. But Sensei Wu would not let his ninja slack off training.

"But Sensei!" They complained. "There's nothing to do or fight!"

"No exceptions!" Sensei proclaimed. "If you're not going to train, you have cleaning to do. I want the Bounty spotless in twenty minutes."

"What?" The ninja whined.

"We either have to train or clean?" Lloyd complained . "Uncle, that's not fair!"

Sensei smiled. "Remember, I want this place spotless!" Then he turned and left the room.

"Sometimes I really do not like him." Kai commented. Zane stopped and looked at the floor.

"It appears we have a bit of a situation with the water pipes."

The other four ninja stepped forward. Cole pointed to the roof. "I don't think those are the pipes."

Sensei Wu entered the room again. "I forgot to tell you that the turquoise ninja of water is coming to pay us a visit."

"Wait a minute," Jay said. "There's a turquoise ninja and I never knew? First we found out there's a green ninja, then we find out there's a bunch of other elemental masters, then Zane becomes the titanium ninja and now you're telling me there's a _turquoise_ ninja?"

"Yep, and she's staying for dinner." Sensei answered. "Zane, you are cooking tonight."

"Yes, Sensei." Zane replied.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Cole ran to open the door. A turquoise-garbed person was standing on the deck, and said, "I have a message for Sensei Wu." in a female voice. The ninja took her ninja hood off. It was a girl around 18 years old. She had brown eyes and long wavy dark brown hair, almost down to her waist. Cole was speechless.

"You gonna keep staring at me, or let me come in, or what?" The girl asked.

"Oh yeah," Cole said. "Come on in."

The girl stepped inside and looked around. Cole closed the door behind her.

"I'm Cole." He introduced himself.

"Elisha." The girl responded. She looked up at the picture taken after the final battle. "Is that your team?" She asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Could I meet them?" Elisha asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "Follow me." He led her into the game room, where the other ninja except for Zane were playing _Fist to Face 2._

"FEEL MY WRATH!" Kai yelled.

"I HAVE FISTS OF THUNDER!" Jay yelled back.

Cole cleared his throat. "Guys, this is Elisha, the turquoise ninja of water."

Jay threw his controller onto the ground in disgust. He stood up and left the room without even looking at her.

"Well that was interesting." Elisha said.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Lloyd asked.

"Last time I checked, no." Elisha told him. "But if you think that I look familiar, I probably am."

"What?" Kai asked.

"Okay, let me fully introduce myself. My name is Elisha Hernandez: artist, entrepreneur, author, and the turquoise ninja of water."

Lloyd snapped his fingers. "Now I know who you are!" He exclaimed. "You and your sister wrote ' _I Love Me!_ ' You guys really helped me when I was going through some tough times in second grade."

"Glad I could help." Elisha smiled. "And who are you?"

"I'm Lloyd." Lloyd said, standing up. "The green ninja." Elisha nodded.

"And I'm Kai." Kai didn't stop playing the video game. "Red ninja of awesomeness!"

"There is a ninja of awesomeness?" Elisha asked.

"No." Cole told her. "He's actually the ninja of fire,"

"Way to crush my dreams, man!"

"And who was the guy who looks like he doesn't like me?" Elisha asked.

"That's Jay, the mouth of lightning." Cole answered. Elisha was confused.

"Cole calls him that because he likes to talk." Lloyd told her.

"A lot." Kai added. He's mad cause no one told him there was a turquoise ninja. And I think he's jealous."

"Huh." Elisha sighed. "That's not my fault. Water powers have been passes through my family for generations."

Zane entered. "I could not locate any cheese or meat, so I made vegetable lasagna. I hope that is alright." Zane turned to Elisha. "Hello." He greeted.

"Hey, you're Zane! Oh my gosh! You're the guy who sacrificed himself to destroy the Overlord!"

"That's me." Zane said. "Would you care for some vegetable lasagna? I know most people do not care for it."

"Actually vegetable lasagna is my favorite food." Elisha told the titanium ninja.

"Good." Zane smiled. "Let's go eat then."

Kai, Lloyd, Cole, and Elisha followed Zane into the dining room where an impatient Jay was waiting.

"I've been here for like, an HOUR!" He complained. "Where were you? I'm hungry!"

"You were not here an hour, Jay." Zane corrected. "I was in here two minutes ago and you were not here. So that would mean you came in here in the two minutes I was getting the others. Therefore, you could only have been here for approximately one minute and forty-five seconds."

"Hyperbole, Zane!" Jay remarked in annoyance. "Just get me some dinner."

"Well, you're sure being rude today." Nya said as she entered. "Hi," she said to Elisha. "I'm Nya."

"I'm Elisha, it's nice to meet you." Elisha sat next to Jay. He scooted away from her.

"Personal space." He muttered.

Zane came in from the kitchen. "Dinner is served." He said, setting a big tray of lasagna on the table. Jay inspected the food.

"Vegetable lasagna? Oh, come on!" Jay hated vegetables.

Sensei Wu entered and took his seat at the head of the table.

"You must be Sensei Wu." Elisha said, serving herself some lasagna.

"Yes we are so glad you could join us." Sensei emphasized "so glad" and gave Jay a warning look. Jay scowled. Everybody, except for Jay, ate in silence.

"Zane this lasagna is amazing!" Elisha stated.

"Thank you." Zane said. "I'm glad some people like it." He glared at Jay. Jay crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I better go." Elisha said, standing up. "I don't wanna take any more of your time. Thank you so much! I had a good time, and I'm glad I got to meet you all. I gotta go find a place to stay."

Cole stood up quickly. "Why don't you stay here?" He suggested. "We have plenty of room and we don't want you sleeping on a park bench."

"No." Elisha protested. "You don't have to do that. I don't wanna impose."

Sensei stood up. "I think that is a wonderful idea. Elisha, why don't you stay and train with us?"

"Yeah, stay as long as you like." Cole told her, smiling. He looked at Sensei. "Well, I mean, whatever Sensei says."

Sensei smiled. "Stay as long as you wish, Elisha."

Elisha smiled and sat back down. "In that case, I would like some more lasagna!"

 **I hope you found that somewhat entertaining. I'll try to post the rest of it this weekend. The book "I Love Me!" is a real book Elisha wrote with her sister about kids and self esteem. It's really cool and you should definently check it out. It felt weird saying "Sensei" again instead of "Master." Personally, I like "sensei" better, and I don't really know why he was demoted, but I guess it doesn't really matter. Anyway, thanks for reading, and if you haven't seen Sons of Garmadon yet, watch it the FIRST chance you get, because it will blow your mind. Okay, I'm starting to get annoying. Peace out my dudes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is a really short chapter cause it's midnight and I'm supposed to be in bed but I'm not because I watched another episode of Sons of Garmadon and now I'm on this huge Ninjago high and I can't fall asleep. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this very short and kinda weird segment about Nya and Elisha having "girl talk."**

 _ **Later That Night:**_

"So, Nya, what's it like living with a bunch of boys?" Elisha and Nya were talking on Nya's bed.

"Uh…" Nya took and handfull of popcorn out of the popcorn bowl. "It's uh…" She took a moment to think. "It's...interesting," she finally said.

"Interesting like good interesting or interesting like totally weirded and creeped out interesting?" Elisha asked.

"Both." Nya answered. Elisha laughed.

"So," Nya said, putting the popcorn bowl on the ground. "Let's talk about guys. You got anyone special?"

"Nope. Not at the moment."

"Oh." Nya said.

"What about you?" Elisha asked. "Any special guy in your life?"

"Two, actually." Nya answered. "My boyfriend Jay, and the ninja currently taping us from under the bed."

Elisha looked under the bed. Cole was there with a video camera.

"Hi." He said. Then he hurried and ran out of the room.

"That was weird." Elisha said.

Nya giggled. "You're disgusting!" she called out after Cole.

Elisha shrugged. "Boys will be boys." She said.

"True dat." Nya agreed. Both girls took a sip of their hot chocolate.

"We should probably go to sleep now." Nya said.

"Yeah." Elisha agreed. She climbed off Nya's bed onto a blow-up mattress on the floor. Nya turned off the light.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

 **I have no idea why we made Cole such a creep in this and I'm sorry that you had to read that. So have a good night (well I guess technically it's morning now) and look out for the ninja monster under your bed...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just gonna let you know Elisha** ** _really_** **hated Jay, so everytime he makes a rude comment, or storms off angrily for no reason it was all HER writing and not mine. Jay is my personal favorite ninja and I felt bad for making him look so bad in this but the deal was if Jay and Nya stay together, Jay has to be salty. So yeah, that's how that happened. Also, I know technically Kai and Skylor never became an official "couple" (not an official couple YET, I'm hoping we get to see more of them in season 8:) but we're huge Kailor fans, so they're dating in our story. Have fun reading about a snoopy Lloyd, salty Jay, heartbroken Wu, and overdramatic Kai. (yeah, I have no idea what we were thinking)**

 _ **The Next Morning…**_

Everyone was in the dining room eating breakfast. "I've gotta go unpack." Elisha said, standing up.

"I'll help." Cole said. "I have to give you the ninja interview anyway."

"Ninja interview?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, the _ninja interview."_ Cole gave Lloyd a look.

"Alright then." Elisha said. Her and Cole went into Nya's room. Elisha opened her suitcase.

"So," Cole sat on the edge of Nya's bed. "How long have you been a ninja?"

"Uh…" Elisha began pulling t-shirts out of her suitcase. "About five years."

"Good." Cole said, nodding. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What does that have to do with being a ninja?"

"Oh, I'm interviewing for something else now."

"Oh, then no, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Okay, okay." Cole turned around and pumped his fist in the air.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Elisha asked.

"No." Cole answered.

"Oh." Elisha said. She turned around and pumped her fist in the air. There was a moment of silence. Elisha and Cole finished unpacking.

"I gotta go train now." Cole began to leave. He walked right into the wall. Elisha stifled a laugh. Cole hurried out of the room, where Lloyd was waiting for him in the hallway.

"So how'd the 'interview' go?"

"Good. I can see she's very qualified."

"Qualified for what? A ninja? Or your girlfriend?"

"How'd you know?"

"Dude, everyone knows! You've been staring goggle-eyed at her the whole time she's been here."

"Then why hasn't anyone told me I'm so transparent?"

"In our defense, you looked really funny."

"Ugh." Cole grumbled and walked up to the upper deck to train. Sensei was there. "I see someone has been extremely friendly to our guest."

"You too?" Cole sighed.

"Cole, love is a mysterious thing. It creeps up on you, and then before you know it, it swallows you up and you're lost in a cruel, dark world of rejection!"

"Someone break your heart, Sensei?"

"Mm hm." Sensei nodded. Jay walked in. "Listen to the old man." He said. "Love is just a big, battlefield. Everyone gets hurt."

"Man," Cole said. "Next, Kai is gonna come in here crying and telling me Skylor broke up with him."

Kai entered crying. "Guys!" He cried. "I no longer have a life!"

"Told ya." Cole muttered.

"I no longer have the high score on _Fist to Face 2_!"

Sensei nodded sympathetically. "I too know what it's like to lose something precious to you."

Kai ran off.

"You must train now." Sensei told the ninja, just as Elisha appeared. "Hey guys." She waved. "We gonna train?"

"Uh, yeah," Cole told her.

"Have you mastered spinjitzu?" Sensei Wu asked.

"Of course, Sensei." Elisha responded.

"Could we see?" Jay asked, crossing his arms.

"Sure!" Elisha pulled her mask over her face.

"Ninja GO!" Elisha became a spinning whirlwind of water.

"Cool!" Cole said. Jay, for once, was speechless. Sensei Wu smiled. "Very good, Elisha."

Elisha stopped spinning. "Thanks!"

"Lightning's still cooler." Jay said, angrily, and stormed downstairs. Nya passed him. "How come he looks so upset?"

"Because love is a cruel, heartless endeavour." Sensei Wu told her. Nya stared at him. "What?"

"I mean he's not letting iron sharpen iron."

"Oh." Nya still looked confused. "Did I do something?"

Cole shrugged.

"He has something against me, that's all." Elisha interrupted.

"Oh." Nya said. "Yup, interesting." She muttered.

"We should train now." Cole said.

"Yeah." Elisha agreed.

Cole pushed a button. A training course ascended from the floor.

"Woah," Elisha breathed. Cole smiled. "This is the training course!"

"That is so cool!"

"You wanna go first?" Cole asked, gesturing towards the course.

"Sure!" Elisha adjusted her mask. She took a few steps back, then ran towards the training course. She completed it in ten seconds!

"Wow." Cole gazed at her in amazement. "That was amazing! I've never completed the course that fast!"

"Neither have I!" Elisha replied. They both laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long I got really busy these past couple weeks and I may or may not have sorta forgotten about this story hehe...**

 **So Elisha and I never finished the story. I have no idea if she even remembers it or not. But, I didn't wanna leave you hanging, so I'm giving Elisha the ending she wanted. Enjoy the rest of the Turquoise Ninja of Water and thanks for reading!**

 _ **That Evening…**_

Cole stood on the deck of the Destiny's Bounty, watching the sunset over the ocean. He heard some footsteps behind him. He turned to see Elisha approaching him.

"Hey," She smiled and stood next to him.

"Hey" he answered. They were silent for a moment.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"What is?"

Elisha gestured towards the neverending sea. "The way the sunset shines and sparkles over the ocean."

"Oh, yeah I guess it is." Cole looked over at her. Elisha was closing her eyes, letting the wind blow through her long hair, blowing droplets of water on her face.

"You know the water isn't the only beautiful thing out here tonight."

Elisha turned and gazed at him, her deep brown eyes glowing with joy and love. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Well, yeah!" Cole said. "Elisha, you're like, the prettiest girl I've ever met."

Elisha smiled. "Thanks. You're definitely the handsomest boy I've ever met." They both laughed.

"Why don't you stay?" Cole asked.

"What?"

"Why don't you stay?" He repeated. "Live here, on the bounty and train with us. You could be part of our team. We could use another girl on the team." He smiled, hoping she'd say yes. She smiled back but soon, the smile faded.

"No." She shook her head.

"No?" Cole was taken aback. "Why not?"

Elisha was silent for a moment, then turned to look out at the water again. "I have to go back home. I need to protect my people. My family."

"You never told me about your family."

"I have two younger sisters. One is 14 and the other is 4. They need someone to look after them. They can't do what I do."

Cole noticed she didn't say anything about parents, but didn't want to ask in case it was a sensitive subject.

"I inherited my powers from my mom."

 _Okay so she's not an orphan. Good._

"She doesn't train or use them much anymore. She's trying to live a 'normal life' with us and my step-dad, but I think we both know that's kinda impossible." Elisha chuckled. "Anyway, I need to be with them. I don't wanna miss out on spending time with them because being a ninja is more important. It isn't. I'm sorry, I can't stay."

"No, no I get it, it's totally fine." Cole was disappointed, but he respected Elisha's wishes. He just wanted her to be happy.

Elisha smiled. "I'll text you everyday though! And I'll come to visit I promise!"

"I'll visit you too." There was a bit of an awkward silence. Elisha looked up at him.

"I'm gonna miss you, Cole." Then she pecked him on the cheek. Cole blushed. "I'm gonna miss you too, water ninja." Then he leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
